


Two Hearts in One

by vampyrolover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, because i'm pretty sure lena would figure it out, but there's no angst, on her own without pouting dramatically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrolover/pseuds/vampyrolover
Summary: Kara comes over to reveal her secret, but ends up getting sidetracked by Lena's kitty.No pun intended.





	Two Hearts in One

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact I don't really ship Supercorp and attempt to steer clear from it as much as I can, I ship my secret idea of them—an idea where Lena doesn't turn into a complete lunatic, and Kara isn't a jerk more often than not. So, without trying to offend anyone, I wrote what I thought Lena "finding out" about her best friend's secret should go like.

“Hey, I see you let yourself in.”

Despite the forwardness of that sentence, there was no hint of discomfort or anger in Lena’s tone as she watched as her best friend made herself comfortable inside her penthouse, the main door shutting quietly before the blonde was quietly padding towards the couch.

“Yeah, I used the secret key that is really not secretive at all.”

“Yeah? You think it’s too out in the open? I was going for the whole idea of… no one will really assume it’s there, if it’s visible.”

“Mhm, no—that doesn’t work.”

It was then that Kara noticed the small, furry pet her best friend was cradling against her chest whilst her free hand held a piece of ham.

“Oh, oh my god—it’s so,” A pause, along with a scrunched nose, and Lena was preventing laughter from escaping through parted lips. “—what’s with the ham?”

“She’s finding it a little hard to get used to food, and I’m a little scared that milk will turn out not to be enough to satisfy her, so I thought—”

“Yeah, give her a taste of what is truly delicious, and her tastebuds will awaken.”

The CEO’s steps halted at that, pausing midway from taking a seat next to the reporter who looked oddly proud by the words that just spilled from her lips, and with a quiet chuckle, emerald orbs narrowed in her direction.

“Are we talking about the cat or you, Kara? Yours are the tastebuds that are always alert.”

“What can I say? I appreciate food.”

“_Junk_ food.”

“_Delicious _food, but as I was saying…it’s so, so cute. I’ve been meaning to get a pet, but Alex is adamant on the idea I’ll just have the five minutes of euphoria with it and then completely forget about it, which is _not _true. She won’t even let me get a Spike!”

Picture her confused, but still unbelievably amused. In fact, one of her brows rose teasingly whilst her fingers stroked over the soft fur of her small pet, the action in itself attracting Kara’s full attention, and regardless of the fact it went unspoken, she could _sense_ the urge her friend had to reach out and cradle the kitten in her own hands.

_Pun intended._

“_Spike_?”

“Yes, a—right, that’s why I came over, actually. I need to talk to you about something that is…well, let’s just say it’s something we should have spoken of already.”

“Mhm,”

Head nodding faintly in agreement, those bright green orbs reluctantly pulled away from her favourite blonde to glimpse down at the small animal in her hands, busying herself with the task of feeding the impatient pet whilst words abruptly poured out of her mouth.

“—what? That you’re Supergirl?”

“Pft—w–what? W–h–a–t?”

She spluttered adorably, a breathy chuckle bubbling out of the Luthor’s mouth as her gaze once again travelled to the sheepish, clearly rather nervous blonde, and a playful wink was thrown over her shoulder.

“What? You didn’t know? Darling, even _I_ knew.”

“I’m not—I don’t—w–hat? Who told you?”

This time, all traces of playfulness faded from her expression, and she gently settled the cat on its comfortable bed, allowing it to munch on the ham on its own whilst she looked over to the woman with a sigh.

“Kara, please—don’t insult my intelligence.”

“But—I’ve been trying so hard.”

“Well, clearly not hard enough.”

“And you’re not mad, I—I thought—”

Features softening, Lena struggled against the barriers she herself built for protection, and overcame personal obstacles, slipping closer to the blonde that collapsed back against cosy pillows, and whose expression held traces of distress. Although she wasn’t normally the one to willingly initiate contact between the two, considering the fact Kara was usually far more open to the idea of comforting someone—_anyone_—else, she stroked gentle fingertips through golden locks, a loving grin tugging at the corners of her lips in an attempt to calm the hero, which funnily enough, seemed to work once she began to scratch her fingernails across her scalp.

_If she started to purr, she was going to take her in, too._

“Why would I be mad? We all have secrets.”

“You could feel like I was hiding something from you, which is far different from the idea of a secret. That would feel like betrayal.”

“Honey, you’re overprotective, and a little foolish, not evil.”

“Foolish? I was just trying—”

Hands gesturing wildly to get her point across, the CEO felt herself forced to reach out with her unoccupied one to pause their motions midair, delicately taking them both between slender fingers.

“—to keep me safe, I know. But I’m old and independent enough to make that decision for myself, Kara Danvers. And whether or not I know that you’re the caped–hero flying around, I’ll always have a target on my back. What difference does it make?”

“Well—”

The silence that settled between them so suddenly robbed Lena of another chuckle, her kitten’s purring filling the air around them and causing her to utter,

“For someone that planned to come over and reveal something that huge, you surely came unprepared. Even my cat has more arguments than you do.”

“You caught me off guard.”

“I’m not sorry.”

That familiar, bright grin formed at the blonde’s features, eliciting a genuine smile from the brunette herself, and for the first time, there was movement from the hero’s part, a hand giving a gentle squeeze to her fingers as she leaned in, and returned the gesture with a tender kiss on her temple.

“Can I pick it up?”

“Of course,”

Pulling back and retrieving her book for some light reading, she teased under her breath.

“Don’t squeeze it too hard.”

“I would never—”

“I’m just saying, love—for once, I agree with your sister. Special Agent Danvers, FBI,”

She snorted, no longer focused on her surroundings but the small letters before her eyes.

“—and you thought I was _that_ stupid.”


End file.
